


Warm On a Cold Night

by enjolrascore



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, its just some domestic fluff, like thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrascore/pseuds/enjolrascore
Summary: Domestic bliss after a long day





	Warm On a Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ya bitch is back writing for these two!! Who woulda thought
> 
> Also I wrote a good chunk of this while listening to an insta live of my best friend playing piano for like an hour, and the rest was written in a hospital waiting room so that should really tell you all you need to know about this. Sorry if the end is rush written
> 
> I think I sent part of this to Liz @softdario??? Whom knows

It’d been a long day for both of them. Alec was trapped at the Institute all day, and Magnus pretty much had back to back clients. When Alec finally stepped through the loft doors he couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips.

“Magnus,” He called out, kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket, “I’m home.”

“In here,” Magnus’ voice floated from the bedroom.

Slowly, Alec followed the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, pushing the door to the bedroom open. Magnus was standing in front of the vanity, taking off his necklace. Alec padded over to him, and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, burying his nose in Magnus’ neck. Magnus tilted his head to the side, indulging his boyfriend and halting his jewelry removal for a moment. 

“Long day?” He whispered, gently covering Alec’s hands with his own, not wanting to break the spell.

Alec just hummed and nodded, moving his hand so he could play with the rings still adorning Magnus’ fingers. 

He gently kissed at the skin beneath his lips, “What about you? How was your day?”

“Also long,” Magnus sighed, moving to continue removing his rings and dropping them on the vanity, “Some clients just can’t take no for an answer. Can you hand me a makeup wipe? Someone is restricting my ability to reach.”

Alec reached over and snagged a wipe from the package, handing it over to Magnus. He met Magnus’ gaze in the mirror, watching as he lazily drug the wipe over his eye. A streak of black was left in it’s path, and Magnus rubbed at it maybe a little too harshly.

“I still don’t understand why you like watching me take off my makeup,” Magnus said, eyes flicking down to meet Alec’s.

“You’re beautiful,” Alec shrugged, as if the answer was obvious.

Magnus smiled softly, going back to removing his makeup. Alec watched for a moment longer, before turning his head slightly and pressing his lips to Magnus’ neck. He wasn’t really leaving kisses, more just nuzzling.

Magnus let out a small huff, “Tickles,”

“Sorry,” He murmured, pressing one last kiss to his boyfriend’s neck, before propping his chin up on his shoulder.

“No, you’re not,” Magnus smiled, removing the last of his makeup, “Shower?”

“Please,”

They untangled themselves, slowly making their way to the bathroom, shedding clothes as they went. Magnus let Alec indulge himself in the shower too, allowing the Shadowhunter to wash his hair for him. And sure, maybe when Magnus washed Alec’s torso it was more touching than washing, but that’s okay. They dried each other off with the fluffiest towels Magnus had.

The walk to bed was quiet. Alec crawled under the covers first, holding out a hand. Magnus took it, allowing himself to pulled under the covers, pulled to Alec’s chest. He selfishly allowed himself to be enveloped in Alec’s arms, head resting on his shoulder.

Alec turned his head, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ head, “Goodnight,”

“Night,”

Magnus burrowed further into the covers, letting Alec’s warmth and steady breathing lull him off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on tumblr @rxchelxmber
> 
> Requests are kinda like semi open rn, but feel free to send some in
> 
> Next fics will probably be ctc and minty but whom truly knows I've been wrong before. Probably ctc tho. Follow me for updates idk


End file.
